


Nasod impermeabili e non

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il gruppo di ricerca era pochi metri avanti a lui e procedeva abbastanza spedito, tanto che Add si domandò se avessero fretta di raggiungere qualche posto in particolare.<br/>Dopo un lasso di tempo che parve interminabile, finalmente li vide attestarsi tutti sul margine di una specie di ponticello di pietra bianca oltre il quale si estendeva solo una piatta, infinita distesa di acqua.<br/>Il giovane si acquattò dietro il rudere di una colonna di marmo mezza distrutta e si sporse appena oltre il bordo per spiare il suo bersaglio, ben visibile nel biancore candido del suo ampio vestito regale che strideva con i colori sgargianti e ben più scuri degli abiti del resto dei suoi compagni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasod impermeabili e non

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _Mare_ per la prima settimana del [COW-T 4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/70578.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  Le classi dei personaggi sono: Principessa delle Anime (Aisha), Yama Raja (Ara), Cannoniere Commando (Chung Seiker), Evocatore di Spade (Elsword), Imperatrice Nasod (Eve), Comandante delle Fiamme (Raven), Gran Tiratrice (Rena).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1218 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Add era riuscito ad arrivare fino alla Lysia Sommersa senza essere visto dal gruppo di ricerca dell'Eldrit. Era stato impegnativo, considerati i mostri che aveva dovuto affrontare da solo; tuttavia era determinato abbastanza da non farsi fermare da simili difficoltà: lui voleva assolutamente raggiungere e catturare Eve, il Nasod antico per eccellenza, in modo da poterla studiare. Non si era fatto fermare dalla biblioteca in cui era rimasto chiuso per chissà quante decine di anni e non si sarebbe fatto fermare neppure da ostacoli come degli stupidi mostri.   
A Lysia Sommersa le rovine erano quasi tutte sprofondate per intero negli abissi del mare che circondava Hamel e l'isola di Cernath su cui si trovava. Molte delle rovine non sembravano essere molto stabili ed ogni tanto udiva il rumore della pietra che si sgretolava da qualche parte in lontananza e ciò lo spingeva a controllarsi continuamente attorno, onde evitare di essere colto alla sprovvista da un crollo nelle vicinanze.   
Il gruppo di ricerca era pochi metri avanti a lui e procedeva abbastanza spedito, tanto che Add si domandò se avessero fretta di raggiungere qualche posto in particolare.   
Dopo un lasso di tempo che parve interminabile, finalmente li vide attestarsi tutti sul margine di una specie di ponticello di pietra bianca oltre il quale si estendeva solo una piatta, infinita distesa di acqua.   
Il giovane si acquattò dietro il rudere di una colonna di marmo mezza distrutta e si sporse appena oltre il bordo per spiare il suo bersaglio, ben visibile nel biancore candido del suo ampio vestito regale che strideva con i colori sgargianti e ben più scuri degli abiti del resto dei suoi compagni.   
Il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia, le pupille violacee accese d'impazienza: che cosa stavano aspettando? Non c'era niente lì. Erano arrivati al capolinea.   
Li vide iniziare a parlare tra di loro, come se stessero discutendo. Il ragazzo con i capelli neri striati di rosso - nel suo inseguimento una volta aveva sentito chiamarlo Raven - sembrava il più contrario di tutti a qualsiasi fosse l'argomento della conversazione. Agitava il proprio grosso braccio di metallo nero ed indicava la fila di granate che portava infilate nella cintura.   
Gli altri stavano cercando di convincerlo a cambiare idea, a giudicare dal modo di parlare dell'elfa bionda e della ragazzina coi capelli viola che evocava pipistrelli. Anche il biondino armato di bazooka e granate stava dandosi da fare, mostrando a Raven le sue armi e fornendo quelle che sembravano essere delle spiegazioni.   
Eve ed una ragazza coi capelli neri raccolti in un elegante chignon ed armata di lancia si tenevano in disparte, osservando il mare in silenzio, apparentemente perse nei loro pensieri. Poco distanti da loro c'erano i due che - agli occhi di Add - erano i capi della comitiva, un fratello ed una sorella, intenti a parlare tra loro come se le decisioni degli altri non li riguardassero.   
Ad un certo punto, l'elfa si staccò dal gruppo e si avvicinò al bordo mettendo a tracolla l'arco, il capo chino verso l'acqua. Fu questione di un attimo: l'arciera fletté le lunghe gambe e si tuffò in acqua sotto gli occhi di tutti.   
La sua testa non riemerse in superficie e più il tempo passava più le espressioni di tutti si facevano preoccupate. Il primo che prese iniziativa stranamente fu proprio Raven, che dal punto in cui era prese la rincorsa e si gettò in acqua.   
Uno dopo l'altro tutti quanti lo imitarono. L'ultima che rimase indietro fu proprio Eve, che osservò l'acqua con la sua espressione vacua senza essere molto tentata di seguire l'esempio dei compagni.   
Un sorriso malato si aprì sul viso di Add, che si alzò in piedi immediatamente: era la sua occasione per catturarla. Era sola e pertanto avrebbe dovuto combattere solamente contro di lei.   
Fece per muoversi ed uscire allo scoperto, quando ai suoi due lati comparvero i suoi servitori Nasod, Oberon ed Ofelia, che si guardarono attorno.   
Il ragazzo lanciò un'imprecazione a mezza voce: aveva dimenticato che - in qualità di Imperatrice Nasod - possedeva dei servitori che poteva evocare in qualsiasi momento. Non avrebbe avuto occasione di torcerle neanche un capello fintantoché quei due fossero stati nei paraggi. Doveva accostarsi a lei cogliendola di sorpresa; altrimenti non avrebbe mai potuto prenderla.   
Rimase nascosto ancora, osservandola scambiare qualche parola con Ofelia, la quale annuì. Subito dopo la vide saltare in acqua, mentre i suoi due servitori svanivano e i suoi moduli la seguivano con uno scarto di pochi secondi.   
Add scattò in piedi e si precipitò verso il punto dove lei si era immersa poco prima, inginocchiandosi e sbattendo forte un pugno sulla pietra sotto di sé. I suoi dynamo Nasod scattarono subito a proteggergli la mano dall'impatto. Così facendo la roccia - già di per sé fragile a causa della ragnatela di crepe che la percorrevano - si frantumò e lui cadde in acqua.   
Cominciò a dibattersi per rimanere in superficie: era cresciuto dentro una biblioteca sotterranea dopo l'uccisione della sua famiglia e prima non aveva avuto modo di imparare a nuotare. Per di più, i dynamo che ancora aveva attorno alla mano andarono in corto circuito, cominciando a produrre uno sfrigolante rumore di circuiti elettrici che non prometteva niente di buono.   
Allarmato, sollevò la mano dall'acqua e cercò di aggrapparsi ad uno dei frammenti irregolari di pietra che erano rimasti dopo che lui ne aveva distrutta una parte, agitato.   
Non poteva essere arrivato fino a quel punto per morire affogato. Protese entrambe le mani e, cercando di tenersi a galla scalciando, si allungò per cercare di issarsi di nuovo sul pontile in rovina.   
Dopo diversi tentativi andati a vuoto che lo gettarono sempre più nel panico - temeva che non ce l'avrebbe fatta ad allungarsi a sufficienza per raggiungere lo sperone - finalmente riuscì con l'estremità delle dita ad aggrapparsi alla roccia.   
Con fatica si issò di nuovo sopra di esso, i vestiti appesantiti dall'acqua e buona parte dei suoi dynamo Nasod che erano ridotti ad un cumulo di ferraglia inutile. Quelli che erano ancora utilizzabili non poteva sfruttarli per darsi una spinta ulteriore, poiché ciò avrebbe comportato la loro immersione nel mare.   
Una volta di nuovo sulla terraferma si abbandonò supino a terra, respirando velocemente mentre guardava il cielo, l'espressione di chi era appena stato preso in giro e per questo era arrabbiato.   
«Quel maledetto Nasod è anche resistente all'acqua...!» sibilò a mezza voce, mettendosi a sedere di scatto e pettinandosi all'indietro i capelli albini fradici, in modo da avere la visuale completamente libera.   
Gettò uno sguardo ai miseri resti bagnati delle sue armi ed imprecò a bassa voce, stizzito: adesso avrebbe dovuto provvedere a recuperare dei pezzi Nasod in modo da poterli riparare, altrimenti il suo proposito di catturare Eve sarebbe sfumato definitivamente.   
«Dove li trovo dei pezzi di ricambio adesso, maledizione!» sbottò, alzandosi in piedi.   
Si ricordò dell'isola sospesa abitata da cani parlanti esperti meccanici - i Pongo, un nome così fantasioso che se lo ricordava solo per le risate che aveva scatenato in lui. Loro avevano quotidianamente a che fare con Nasod ostili; pertanto avevano a portata di mano una gran quantità di pezzi tra i quali avrebbe senz'altro potuto trovare qualcosa che faceva al caso suo.   
Il problema era che avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere la caccia ad Eve temporaneamente ed avrebbe anche dovuto fare un bel po' di strada per tornare dai Pongo: Hamel era parecchio lontana dal continente.   
Sospirando rassegnato e furibondo, raccolse i suoi dynamo malfunzionanti e si voltò per tornarsene indietro.


End file.
